jdotgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Burning Bog Blog 5
Welcome to the Fifth Burning Bog Blog! In this edition, we want to specify some unlikely/odd interactions with cards as well as give you a bird's eye view on what is coming to Scourge Brawl for the next few months. As a reminder, check out Downloads -> Scourge Brawl Downloads ''to download the brand new hero-specific expansion: Sector 6! Card Interactions Update These "new" card interactions must be applied to the game as soon as this blog is live. Here are the interactions: * Casting a Secret while '''Clexxtra's Crown' is in play will shuffle the Secret back into your deck once it is triggered, even if Clexxtra's Crown was destroyed after it was played. * Summoning Bone Duo from your deck will automatically set its scare to 0. * Similarly, if True Garagzhan Defender initiates and reveals a Bone Duo from a player's deck, the scare of Bone Duo is 0. * Secrets that trigger off initiating die rolls and do not specify that it is on minions however have an effect that requires a minion to be initiated on will not trigger unless a minion is initiated on. * Frightening the enemy Hero means removing 1 of their Armor. * If your hero is Archmage Siritas and Ghastly Conjure triggers BEFORE you reach 5 energy, you will not have a maximum of 6 energy bars. However, if it triggers after 5 energy, you will have a maximum of 6 energy bars. Scourge Brawl: The Next Few Months We wanted to let the community in on the inside scoop of what will be going down in the game in the upcoming months. July 30, 2019: Get Plagued by Sector 6! Today, July 30, 2019, is the release day for Sector 6, the brand new hero-specific expansion. This expansion contains a whopping 8 individual cards for each hero, including a legendary minion and an alternate hero card! As stated prior, head over to ''Downloads -> Scourge Brawl Downloads ''to download the expansion today. With the release of Sector 6, our deck spotlights and official deck tier list have been updated to include new cards and new decks. Keep an eye out in the ''Games -> Scourge Brawl -> Scourge Brawl Decks ''tab to stay updated on new decks and new tech cards. July 30, 2019 to August 2, 2019: Deck Lessons! Currently, our deck spotlights only include a list of cards in said deck. However, in the upcoming four days, our team will be working on updating those spotlights to include information on how to play the deck, good and bad matchups, why each card is in said deck, and lastly, some tech cards that can be used as a substitute for another card in certain situations. Keep watch on your favorite decks to find out other ways it can be played and learn more tricks of the deck. Unknown Date: Upcoming Team-Specific Expansion! Our design team have been working on some new cards for a new team-specific expansion. While we can't say much, we hope you are excited for more new cards in the future. Expansions: What the Future Holds We are very satisfied with how our expansion cycle has been moving. However, we want to edit some of our methods for the future and specify how our rotation cycle will function: Future Expansions In the future, hero-specific expansions will include far less cards. We are currently in a situation where we did not follow a set number of cards to release at once, and, as such, too may cards are currently in the game. Therefore, we will be setting a number that will be followed by all expansions after the first rotation cycle: * Hero-specific expansions will add 5-6 cards to the game per hero. To specify, that will be 2 commons, 1-2 rares, 1 epic, and 1 legendary. Each hero must receive at least 2 spells per expansion, but can receive more. * Team-specific expansions will add anywhere from 9-10 cards to the game. To specify, that will be 3 commons, 3 rares, 2 epics, and 1-2 legendaries. Each team must receive at least 1 spell per expansion, but can receive more. However, each team must receive the same total amount of spells each expansion. Expansion of the Cycle The Expansion of the Cycle will be one expansion per cycle that includes a large sum of cards. If you would like a example, Sector 6 can be considered this cycle's expansion of the year, as it includes far more cards than any other expansion has. The Expansion of the Cycle can either be a team-specific expansion or a hero-specific expansion, however, it is more likely to be a hero-specific one. Here is the amount of cards that we anticipate to add for an Expansion of the Cycle: * Expansions of the Cycle will include a total of at least 40 cards split amongst teams or heroes. As an example, the Sector 6 expansion (an Expansion of the Cycle) included 48 cards total with 8 per hero. This means that an Expansion of the Cycle that is a team-specific expansion must include at least 20 cards per team (which is why it is more likely for these expansions to be hero-specific). The Rotation Cycle: What's Happening? With our Ultimate Balance Update, (which by the way, we are very excited to say that it was our most successful balance update ever) we introduced a rotating cycle system for our expansions in order to remove old cards from the game and replace them with cool new themed ones. It also allowed new players to easily understand and get used to all cards while not feeling overwhelmed. We now would like to share our system for a rotating cycle: * Team-specific cards are capped at a Basic Set + 4 unique expansions. Hero-specific cards are capped at a Special Set + 4 unique expansions. * As soon as an expansion is released that caps both card types, the two oldest expansions rotate out and all its cards are discontinued. While that may sound confusing, we are about to reveal how this will work in relation to this year's cycle so far: Currently, team-specific cards include cards from the Basic Set, the Void Expansion, the Jungle Expansion, and the Spirit of the Battle Expansion. This means one more expansion will cap this. Currently, hero-specific cards include cards from the Special Set, the Battle over Garagzhan Expansion, the Elemental Overload Expansion, and the Sector 6 Expansion. This means one more expansion will also cap this. We are currently working on a new team-specific expansion. Following that, we will work on a new hero-specific expansion. As soon as the new hero-specific expansion is released, the cycle will rotate. This means cards from the Void, Jungle, Battle over Garagzhan, and Elemental Overload expansions will be discontinued. What will be left will be cards from the Basic and Special Set, the Spirit of the Battle and one other team-specific expansion, as well as Sector 6 and one other hero-specific expansion. Then, this cycle will continue when it is capped again.Category:Scourge Brawl